The typical stuffed toy has an external surface shaped in the form of a three dimensional object or figure. Internal stuffing lends the figure its particular shape and a certain amount of resiliency or softness. Stuffed toys have emotional appeal, due to the usual softness and the appearance of the toy.
A single stuffed toy though will lose its appeal after time, typically due to familiarity with the features of the toy. But after the toy is absent for a while, interest and affection is usually renewed. An obvious solution to maintain interest and avoid boredom is to provide multiple toys so another toy can be substituted for one that has temporarily lost its appeal. This solution may lead to considerable expense. Furthermore, storage becomes a problem with the increased number of toys required to maintain peak interest.
It is desirable for any toy to stimulate the imagination. "Convertible" toys have been developed that accomplish this result. However, the features that enable conversion are often unappealing themselves and distract from the outward appearance of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,159, for example, discloses what appears to be a "teddy bear" and a tote bag, sewn together in such a manner that the bear can be stuffed partly or completely into the tote bag. Conversely, the tote bag can be stuffed into the bear. The two figures are also interconnected in such a manner that both figures can be entirely exposed, with the bear and the tote bag being fully exposed to the view of the user. Yet, each figure has a hollow interior to receive the other figure. The result when both figures are exposed is a misshaped arrangement in which neither figure is exposed to the best aesthetic advantage. The two figures are constructed separately yet connected in such a manner that the bear can be stuffed into and encased within the tote bag. The bear is likewise hollow so the tote bag can be stuffed into the internal cavity of the bear.
Neither of the figures are interconnected other than at the common opening between the two internal cavities, so both figures can be entirely exposed as indicated above. This can cause confusion, especially in younger children, as to how the separated figures are to be assembled to form only one or the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,442 discloses a transformable toy. This toy transforms from an egg configuration to a goose configuration. Transformation is not complete reversal since a portion of the egg configuration remains in both forms of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,665 discloses a convertible stuffed toy comprised of two oppositely facing heads and a reversible cover section between the heads that can be folded over one head to expose the other. There is no body or torso between the heads, nor does one head receive the other within an internal cavity to complete a full transformation of the figures. Instead, the cover is folded to one side or the other to simply cover one of the head sections, leaving the other exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,035 discloses a doll that can be folded to form a carrying case in a manner somewhat similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,159 disclosed above. No "eversion" takes place however since the doll is simply folded into another configuration. A substantial portion of the doll remains exposed.
Of the above references, none disclose a toy that can be easily and quickly everted such that one figure is completely drawn into and contained within the other, hidden from view while the other figure is completely exposed. Furthermore, none of the references disclose features that will guide the user in the eversion process so that as the user draws one figure outwardly to be exposed, the other figure is automatically drawn into the figure being exposed. Instead, the prior references show figures in which only partial transformations are made or in which one figure must be completely exposed before the other can be stuffed into an internal void of the exposed figure.